


A Short Tear

by hiraiyubi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I just needed something to post while I have to write new chapters for my other two long fics, I originally posted it on off as soobinsheart, enjoy???, short and slightly sad lol, short angst that I wrote like a year ago?? on my phone lol, this is edited tho so it's not the same as the original on off bc that one sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraiyubi/pseuds/hiraiyubi
Summary: "Who was it?"Nothing."Answer me."





	A Short Tear

“Can you kiss me one last time?”

Dahyun peered at the girl next to her from the sides of her eyes, not wanting to fully face her yet. “Sure, why not.”

She leaned in from where she was seated to meet the other pair of lips. She pressed onto and quickly retracted her face after. She could still feel the excitement in her body, the tingle in her cheeks. It reminded Dahyun of her and Sana’s first kiss, the kiss they shared long, long, long ago. When they were young and in love, and still happy. When she was happy with Sana, when Sana was happy with her. When Sana’s world revolved only around her and her only. When she didn’t have to worry about where her girlfriend snuck off to at night. Worry why she came home with her lips painted with a different shade from when she left in the morning.

“Do you still want to leave me?”

Dahyun’s body stilled, did she want to leave Sana? Did she want to give up the safe feeling that Sana gave her? Did she really want to leave her? And finally, face the fact that they weren’t the perfect couple? That they weren’t meant to be together forever like they thought they would turn out to be? Dahyun didn’t know.

“Maybe.”

Sana nodded her head from the spot next to her,“I mean, I wouldn’t blame you. There wouldn't be much to blame you about anyway, I am the one who fucked up here.”

Dahyun knew what she was going to say, didn’t change the fact that she didn’t want to hear it out loud.

“I cheated on you, it was nothing personal. I guess I was just looking for something else.”

 _' Ouch,'_ Dahyun muttered to herself in the back of her mind.

“Don’t take it out on yourself, Dahyunie. I still love you.”

 _‘ No. No, you don’t,’_ she repeated the mantra in her head. She furrowed her brows in silent frustration,“Don’t call me that, Sana.” Dahyun didn’t want to hear these things from Sana. That Sana loved her, that she still wanted to be with her, that she wanted to make it up to her. She didn’t want to hear anything that made her think about the happy times they use to share. It’d be too much for her, she was trying to leave Sana. Why was it so hard for her just to do that? “Don’t call me that name, I don’t want to hear it. Not anymore.”

Sana was taken back, but she hummed in response anyways.

“ Who was it?” Dahyun asked in a hushed tone, so small that Sana almost didn't catch it.

“ Who was who?”

“ The person you cheated on me with. Who was it?”

Sana froze, should she really tell her that? Of course, she voluntarily cheated on Dahyun, but she didn’t want to hurt her further than what she already had. She didn’t want her to compare herself to the other girl. Yet, Sana complied anyways, answering the question with a hint of guilt dripping from her voice,“Momo.”

“Hirai?”

“ Yes.”

They shared a heavy silence. Dahyun just sitting there contemplating everything, Sana looking at her while she did that. They sat there, on the steps of their dormitory building. No words, just the faint sound of both of them breathing. Soon, Sana saw a single tear run down Dahyun’s cheek. She expected that to happen, but she was still hurt to see her cry. Especially because it was her fault.

“ Why’d you do it?” Dahyun breathed out, the shake apparent in her words as she started to break down more.

Silence. Sana continued to stare at Dahyun's now hunched over, trembling figure, letting out puffs of air into the slight chill outside. Another tear rolled down the younger girl's cheek, Sana still didn't speak, more silence passed as the older thought over the question Dahyun had forced out. It echoed loudly in her head, she finally shifted in her spot and sucked in a small amount of air. “I don’t know,” she finally responded.

More Silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Dahyun got up from the step after that, leaving Sana in front of the door, to go to her room. That was the last Sana heard from Dahyun.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo this is so short and the original was SOO BAD!!!! dhdhjddbd it was TERRIBLE, jesus.... i'm not the best ff writer but that stuff was like shit...anywho, i'm thinking of making a collection of short twice and other gg drabbles i have stuck in my files from like a year back (I'll edit them tho ofc) so yeah.... this fic is just a filler until i can update my other fics, oh! and for any fellow loona fans i will be writing a loona fic soon!! :DDD


End file.
